Antoine Pricks his finger/Eddie Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Antoine Pricks his finger/Eddie Get sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's 1st grounded video out of Eddie from Recess. Plot Antoine wonders in a dark forest, being nervous. Until he hears a voice calling his name, he is hypnotized and made Antoine walk into a dark castle where no one lives for a long time. Antoine continues to walk to the stairs of a dark castle, when he walk up there. a sharp object is waiting for Antoine to prick on, it's a spindle of the spinning wheel. the witch tells him to go ahead and touch the sharp object. Antoine did as the witch told him to. Antoine saw his finger have a drip of blood coming out. and then he fainted away to his slumber. Antoine has fallen to a deep sleep, meanwhile at school, Randall tells Miss Finster about that spindle incident. Miss Finster sends Eddie to Principal Prickly's Office, where Principal Prickly gives Eddie a level 16 detention. Characters Antoine, a Character from Sonic SatAM An evil witch who made Antoine prick his finger on a spindle Randall, a boy who tells Ms. Finster everytime when a bully does something bad. Eddie, who got in trouble in this video Ms. Finster, a teacher who sends bullies to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly, who give bullies detention TranscriptEdit (Antoine is nervous while walking through a dark forest) Antoine: I can't believe that Eddie made me walk through a creepy forest, i must escape and go back to Knothole. (Antoine continues to walk, until a voice calling his name) Antoine: Who's calling my name? It better not be a witch! (Antoine is hypnotized, falling into the evil witch's trance) (Antoine walks through a dark forest, feeling scared while being forced to walk to a dark castle) (The castle is dark until a green light shows up when Antoine is walking up the stairs) (Antoine is shocked at the top of the stairs that a spindle is waiting for him) Antoine: No! I don't want to prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. Witch: Please do it, because i casted a spell on you when you were sleeping yesterday. Antoine: For the last time, i don't want to touch the spindle. Witch: Touch it! (Antoine pricked his pointer finger on a spindle, the evil witch cackled while Antoine faints to his slumber) (Meanwhile at 3rd Street School) Randall: Miss Finster, Eddie just force Antoine to be in a book like in Sleeping Beauty. He made a witch to trick Antoine by pricking his finger on a spindle of the spinning wheel. Miss Finster: Good Boy Randall, I'll deal with Eddie. Eddie: Uh Oh, it's Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Eddie, how dare you force Antoine to be in a book where he touched a spindle when he isn't supposed to. He's one of the best coyotes from Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM. That's it, it's a one way ticket to Principal Prickly's office. Right Now! (Miss Finster drags Eddie to Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever put Antoine under a spell. You see forcing Antoine to pick his finger on a spindle undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep you up with your schemes on Antoine. But Miss Finster assures me it's unacceptable. I have no choice but to give you detention level 16. Eddie: Level 16? I wish Antoine is dead after Snively captured him in Spyhog. Principal Prickly: Make that level 17, are you ready to push me any further? Voices Steven as Eddie Paul as Antoine D Coolette Catherine as Witch Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Eddie's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff